Wada Sakurako
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = WadaSaku (わださく), Sako (さこ) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the December 2012 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography Early Life Wada Sakurako was born on March 8, 2001 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Her father works in a senior citizen home. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Wada would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria on December 9."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 7th, there was an FC event held for Wada and Kaga Kaede. On May 5, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event was held and Wada performed Uchouten LOVE, she won the Judge's vote for this performance. 2014 Wada will participate as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) *'Nicknames:' WadaSaku (わださく), Sako (さこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Sakanahen *'Hobbies:' Making pastries *'Motto:' "Emitte ireba fuku kitaru" (笑っていれば福来たる) *'Favorite Color:' Light pink *'Favorite Food: '''Fried squid *'Favorite Sports:' Football *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai", "Uchouten LOVE", "Otakebi Boy WAO!", "Seishun Bus Guide" *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako, Berryz Koubou Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Hamaura Ayano and Kishimoto Yumeno) Trivia *She wants to try singing Otakebi Boy WAO! by Berryz Koubou. *For her, the best thing about being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when people come to her line at handshake events and seeing people wearing her T-shirt at events. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in always smiling. *She wants to be an idol that everyone knows and praises. *She won the judges special award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for performing S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She has the same last name as S/mileage member, Wada Ayaka. *She was ranked 2nd "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Sasaki Rikako. Rikako got to participate in things like the C-ute tour, which she also wants to be able to do. Rikako's dancing is energetic and she is a very reliable person in the program, so she wants to work hard to keep up with her. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in terms of smiles. She's also not shy around people, so she thinks she's better at meeting people for the first time, like at handshake events, and getting them excited and feeling good. *She finds the program hard, but there are so many fun things about it, like doing shows or back-up dancing or handshakes. *She thinks of voice training as studying for a test. If she applies herself and really studies and works hard, she'll see results. She says that once she has decided to do something, she has to learn how to do it. *She's the type to easily succumb to her nervousness, she's often been told. *Her dream is to be approved as a member of a group within the next year. Then, after three years, she hopes the group could have a concert on a huge stage. *Tsunku's comments: ''"I want to train you more in dancing. If you don't train in rhythm you won't be able to sing, right? Let's see you apply yourself to those detailed aspects! Your smile is good. You have elegance, and that's good." See Also *Wada Sakurako Gallery *Wada Sakurako Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Announcement of the 17th Generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 Category:2012 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:March Births Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Blood type B Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Wada Sakurako